


i'm starting to think that maybe you need me (and maybe i need you more)

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Andy took Eddie’s hand in his own, bringing it up to brush his lips over the bruised knuckles. “What’ve you gone and got yourself into this time?”
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	i'm starting to think that maybe you need me (and maybe i need you more)

Andy took Eddie’s hand in his own, bringing it up to brush his lips over the bruised knuckles. “What’ve you gone and got yourself into this time?”

Eddie shrugged, avoiding Andy's gaze and choosing instead to stare at a flack of mud on the toe of his boot.

Andy sighed, rubbing the pad of his thumb gently over the same path that his lips had taken. “I hope the other guy looks worse.”

Eddie laughed at that, shaking his head lightly. “Pretty sure he’s got a black eye, at least.” To tell the truth, Eddie can’t quite remember. With the mix of too much alcohol, stumbling around a foreign island and colliding with endless men in the same position as him – trying to forget everything from the Canal for one good sleep – Eddie has no idea who he even fought, let alone whether he came out better off or not.

“Please be more careful.” Andy said, taking Eddie’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his face down an inch until Eddie was staring into his pleading eyes. Eddie sighed, nodding his head in a silent promise.

The smile that eased it’s way onto Andy's face was worth it; warmer than the sun and full of so much love it pained Eddie to look at it for too long. So, naturally, Eddie ducked down to capture that sweet smile in a kiss. He felt Andy’s lips, soft and pliant, graze against his own, felt the cold from the air in Andy's breath and tasted the lingering of mint on his tongue.

Andy cupped Eddie’s jaw with one hand and set another on his waist, pulling him in closer and closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Eddie easily locked his arms around Andy's neck, holding him in place (as if he was going to go anywhere).

Eddie slid his tongue along the bottom of Andy’s lip, sighing softly as their tongues intertwined and mingled. Before the kiss could deepen any further, Andy pulled away causing Eddie to whine in protest at the loss of contact. He soon fell silent again as Andy pressed his lips to the junction of his jaw, trailing hot, wet kisses down the sensitive skin of his throat. He tilted his head to the side to allow Andy better access, knees buckling when the man grazed his teeth over the tendon at the base of his neck.

But then he pulled away.

Eddie groaned, making to pull Andy back but Andy slipped from his grasp and shot him a smug look. “Next time you feel like knocking out some poor guy, remember you could always come to me.”

“I ain’t hitting you, Andy.”

Andy stroked a finger over his cheek, smirking up at him. “Not what I meant.”

Before Eddie could respond, the man was already walking away – swaying his hips more than necessary. Eddie slumped back against the nearby wall, watching him go. “You’re a menace, Haldane!” he shouted after him, laughing when Andy just blew him a kiss as he rounded the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
